Birthday Wish
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: It's Eiji's 14th birthday and he's not really looking forward to it. But maybe if his birthday wish came true.... one-shot/EijixOC


Eiji Kikumaru watched the TV as it flashed a tennis game between a teenage pro and a senior pro, he had, of course, already watched this game. He just wanted to recap on it, even though it was just two days ago that he watched it. Oda Kasumi from Japan versus Song Natalie from China, it was indeed a very great match. But of course, Oda Kasumi won, she was considered a genius by many, reaching pro at only 14. But a lot of people who couldn't comprehend that obviously thought that Song would win. But she didn't, such as Eiji knew the 26 year old woman would lose, because he knew Oda Kasumi like an open-book. And the reason for this was because he grew up with her, his best friend, his neighbor, up until about 2 year ago though.

**"So as you can see, it was a very exciting match indeed, but the teenage tennis pro Oda Kasumi had won! This is what Oda-san had to say shortly after the game."**

**---**

**"So Oda-san what did you think of the match?"**

**"Well... it was tough, I can certainly say that."** the long-haired girl on the TV gave a laugh. **"But it really was an honour going up against such a legendary pro and I'm thrilled I had this experience. But I was sort of expecting myself to lose, but that doesn't mean I didn't try my hardest!**

**"I try my hardest in all my matches. But I just thought that it wouldn't cut it this time, but I guess it did. So I'd just like to say thankyou to everyone out there who was cheering me on and believing in me."**

**---**

**"So there you have it, Oda-san have won the women's national east division tournament! Please tune in again to JNN as next week we interview Song Natalie-san. Thankyou and goodnight."**

With the news over Eiji clicked a button on the remote and the TV went blank. He sighed, a frown on his face. How he missed Kasumi, but it didn't really matter. Now that she was a pro, she barely had time to even phone or send emails or letters to Eiji, she was just too busy. Though of course everytime his birthday came around he always recieved a letter and present from her, and of course a picture. In the letter she always managed to say the perfect things, and at the end of it, she would apologize for not being able to attend. The red-headed boy hadn't seen Kasumi since grade 7 and missed those simple times, he had known her since grade 1 and it ached his heart to not have fun with her anymore. Grade 7 was also the year that Kasumi had been scouted by a legendary coach and left Japan to go to America to train for her future career, and ever since she has never come back. She had promised to come back too, but her face was yet to be seen by the 9th grader.

The street lights outside flicked on as the night grew closer and the sky turned navy blue and spotted with shining stars. Today was Eiji Kikumaru's 14th birthday and to say he was down was a bit of an understatement. To him it really was just another year without Kasumi, and to add onto it, he hasn't recieved his package from her, which he would usually. It would come in, typically right in the morning of his birthday, and for that, he was always happy. But now it was 7:30 pm and no package awaited him in the mail box. Had Kasumi finally forgotten Eiji in the flurry of her life as a tennis pro?

_Ding-Dong_

Eiji turned his head around looking at the front door from his couch. It was probably the team, coming to celebrate with Eiji his birthday, one of the days that should be filled with fun and laughter. "Coming!" at least maybe the guys would cheer him up.

The door opened revealing the rest of the regulars of Seishun Gakuens tennis team, "Hey Eiji, Happy Birthday!" Oishi was the first to greet him with a smile on his face.

Eiji smiled back, Oishi always seemed to cheer him up. Oishi was now one of Eiji's closest friends and of course, they always seemed to have fun. Together they were also Seigaku's 'Golden Pair' one of the best doubles around. "Ah Thankyou Oishi! Come in everyone nya~"

Eiji motioned them in, Oishi followed by Tezuka, Fuji, Kaido, Momo, O'Chibi, Kawamura and Inui entered the house, taking their shoes off and going into the living room.

"We brought you a cake Eiji-senpai, we all helped make it!" Momo inquired setting it on the coffee table in the living room.

"Eh~? Thankyou everyone!" Eiji smiled even more taking a seat on the chair while everyone else did too.

Presents in bags and boxes piled up on the side of the table and everyone started to have fun. Ryoma and Momo started bickering about who could probably eat the cake the fastest while Kawamura began to set out sushi on the table. Tezuka starting conversing with Inui and Fuji while Eiji started playing a game with Oishi (also forcing Kaido to play). Before anyone had noticed it was 8:30. "Ah! Look at the time, Eiji we should have cake now, well, that's if you don't mind." Oishi questioned putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Nya~ we should!"

"Then I'll light the cake then." Fuji announced grabbing a lighter from the kitchen.

14 candles were brightly lit upon the white cake, having blue and some red icing on it as well. 'Happy Birthday Eiji' were written in big letters as well. The lights were shut off, the candles lighting everyone as they stood beginning to sing Happy Birthday to Eiji. A wide grin was spread on Eiji's face.

"Make a wish Eiji!"

Eiji blew out the candles and everyone clapped and cheered. The lights were then turned on and Momo and Ryoma popped confetti. "Let's eat!"

Cutting the cake, Fuji helping Eiji hand it out to everyone. The party seemed to be going great, everyone was having fun, the food was great, what could be better? "Eiji-kun open up your presents!" Fuji smiled, handing them to him.

"Alright!"

Turns out Eiji's presents were just what he wanted, but unfortunately for him, he didn't get what he wanted the most. And every year he also wished for it, but every year his wish was met with dissapointment as it did not come true. "Arigatou everyone!"

"No problem Eiji."

* * *

The fall air was thin and cold, signalling it was almost the time for the snow to fall. But for me, it wasn't cold outside, no, quite on the contrary. It was actually very, _very_ hot for me. I'm not sure if it was just because I was getting over my cold or the fact I was flustered to the point where my face was beat red. I didn't know if I should be here, I mean, it's been 2 years! Does he even remember me? Are we still even friends? All these thoughts running through my head I honestly don't know what to do. My phone then vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.

'So are you going to go in or what?'

Ugh! Stupid Yori, she's always so irrational. I started to text her back; 'Idk, i mean, what if he doesn't even recognize me? That will be so awkward! I don't think i should do this.'

Yori quickly texted me back again, she seemed to be wasting no time on responding. 'Do it! Don't chicken out! Your a genius! A 14 year old tennis pro! And you say you can't go see your old friend? Wimp! Do it or I'll kick your butt when you get back!'

My face got even redder, do I really have a choice? I sighed, take a deep breathe in Kasumi, and calm down. I can do this! Walking up to the door, I wondered if I should run, but no, I couldn't do that. So I knocked, and planted my feet firmly on the ground, I couldn't run, I couldn't do that to him. Not after all this time, no, not to him. After all, I had promised I would come back.

* * *

A knocking came to the door, and the regulars of Seigaku looked to it. "Who could that be?" questioned Fuji.

"I'm not expecting anyone nya." spoke Eiji, placing his plate down onto the coffee table.

He stood up and walked towards the door. Indeed he wasn't expecting anyone, it was just going to be Eiji and the guys, his family being out of town visiting a relative. The red head turned the knob of the door who revealed a very familiar looking girl, but someone he had not expected to see. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the blushing girl who was about an inch or two shorter than Eiji. Her light red hair, similiar to his ran down to her theighs and was neatly placed in a low ponytail. He could barely grasp words to say to her, forgetting his voice. "...K-kasumi?"

"Un.... Konnochiwa... Eiji-kun."

"Eh? Who is it Kikumaru-sempai?" Ryoma's voice came from the living room.

Eiji didn't hear Ryoma because everything else seemed to be zoned out of his concentration. "It's been awhile... huh?" Kasumi spoke up her face slightly red.

Eiji didn't respond which earned him a bit of a confused look from Kasumi. He then hugged her tightly, making her gasp and her face turn bright red. "E-eiji?!"

"Kasumi, it's been so long! I've..... I've missed you so much."

Kasumi's face softened and turned into a bit of a frown, she felt bad, bad for not being there for Eiji, for just leaving him. "Eiji... I'm sorry. I didn't-!"

Eiji let go of Kasumi and faced her with a frail smile on his face. "It's alright, you're here now, and that's all that matters."

The two red-heads smiled at each other and shared another hug, which earned some whispers and 'awwe's from the rest of Eiji's guests. They let go and Kasumi tilted her head slightly. "You know, it's sort of cold out here." she laughed.

Eiji blushed furiously and quickly stepped aside. "O-of course! Come in, please."

Kasumi stepped inside and slipped off her shoes, her friend closing the door behind her. The two walked into the living room and were met with staring eyes. "Eiji care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Haha yeah, these are my teammates from the tennis team at my school."

Hello's were exchanged and the two sat down on a love seat by the TV. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Oda Kasumi, it's a pleasure."

Some surprised looks were shared around the room which made Kasumi laugh. "You're the east divisions national tennis champion!" Momoshirou exclaimed surprise still apparent on his face.

"I thought you looked familiar," stated Inui, quicky scribbling something into hismysterious notebook.

"It's nice to see you again Kasumi-chan" Oishi said, smiling.

"Likewise Oishi-kun. It's been awhile."

"Un."

"Eh, just a question. How do you know Oishi-kun and Eiji-kun Oda-san?" questioned Taka-san.

"Un, you seem quite familiar with Kikumaru too," pointed out Tezuka.

Kasumi grinned and answered their question. "Well I've known Eiji since grade 1, so we're childhood friends. But when it came time for junior high I went to a different school than him. And as I continued to hang out with Eiji in junior high, he introduced me to Oishi."

"Who woulda thought _the_ Oda Kasumi is best friends with Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-senpai!" Momoshirou announced.

Oishi and Eiji merely chucked at his response. "So Oda-san what brings you here if you don't mind me asking," Fuji spoke up. "It's not everyday a renowned tennis pro comes to some small birthday party in Tokyo. And why haven't we seen you before?"

Eiji and Kasumi exchanged looks and smiled. "Well ever since I was scouted and began to train for my future career as a tennis pro, which was about midway through grade 7, I haven't seen Eiji at all. I've always been travelling and going to tournaments. My schedule has been so busy I haven't really had time off. So now that I have time off I decided to come and visit Eiji since it was his birthday and I've missed him so much. This is the first time in about 2 years that I've seen them."

Ohh's chorused through the room, along with some scribbling by Inui, of course. "And speaking of which I have a present to give to you, but not now. Later, okay?" she smiled.

"Alright, so Kasumi, would you like some cake?" Eiji asked.

"Of course."

Oishi handed Kasumi some cake and everything seemed to be going right. Everyone was having fun and there was tons of laughter. Kasumi later on slipped into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. "Kasumi whatcha doing nya~"

Her hair bounced as she jumped in surprise. "Eiji! You startled me." she laughed, placing her hand on her chest.

"Ah sorry."

"No it's quite alright."

Eiji looked down to his feet and then back up to Kasumi, a frail blush on his face. "Um... Kasumi, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Eh? And what's that Eiji?"

"Well... I... I..."

"Yes?"

"I love you Kasumi"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "E-eiji..."

"I'm in love with you Kasumi and I have been ever since I met you. You're one of the most amazing people I know and I can understand... if you don't want to go out with me. I'm not one of the most amazing guys out there and you're probably too-"

"Stop right there Eiji."

Eiji's face turned into a confused one, his face a bright red. While Kasumi on the other hand, she was blushing too, but had one of the most serious looks on her face. "Listen Eiji, you may think that but you're wrong. You are one of the most amazing people I know as well. You're always happy and you make others happy too, I only wish that I could do that. So you're wrong and just so you know... I love you too."

She seemed to stare right into Eiji's soul, and he stared right back, caught in her bright blue eyes. They then inched closer and closer until there was barely any room between them. "K-kasumi I-"

He couldn't say anything more, because there wasn't anything more to say, and then there's also the fact that him and Kasumi had taken each others lips in a simple yet beautiful kiss. Only seconds passed which felt like forever to them and they were seperated, only physically, but they were now tied by the heart to each other. Eiji grabbed Kasumi's hands in his and rested his forehead on hers, breathing her scent of brown sugar and vanilla in. "You know something... my birthday wish came true."

"And what would that be?"

"You came."

* * *

**OK so I finally fixed the little errors and such more thoroughly, which I tried to do at first, =.= But thanks to Speadee, I was able to fix them :) Thankyou~  
(& for those of you who are confused about Eiji's birthday, his birthday is November 23 [I believe] so thus he would be turning 14 in Grade 9, unless he started it late :/ Hhaha but yeah, let's just go with that OK?)**

**Anyways people who give reviews get cake~ Thankyou!**


End file.
